A Clingy Shinigami Sticking For 15 Years
by CronaxMakaFTW
Summary: A Kidd x Liz version of the song. WARNING! Feels. R


_These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for fifteen years straight. And there is still no reply and there is still no reply._

_The first year, I was reckless. I wrote to you each and every day without fail! I licked the stamps with insistence, sending you my heart's spit. _

Dear Liz,

How are you? I haven't heard from you in such a long time! You know, I've been sending you these letters everyday for the past year? I just want to hear from you. I wrote this for you yesterday!

Kishin souls are red

Good souls are blue

You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met

I really love you

Love, Kid

_The second year I was just as reckless, not even my burning house could distract me. In fact, I only noticed when only collar was left!_

Dear Liz,

The gallows caught fire the other day. I had accidentally left the stove on, while I went to write another poem for you. I had to buy some more shirts, because I got some burned.

Symmetry is amazing

Symmetry is fine

But you're much better

And you are mine

Love, Kid

_The third year, I calmed down. I had already reached the limits of literature! I publicized my Mixi's journal, and the computer was overloaded!_

Dear Liz,

Why haven't you replied yet? I really miss your voice, and your smile, and well I miss everything! I wrote you another poem today, I hope you love it as much as I love you!

I once was asked concerning, love versus hate

Why does it seem that hate is so great?

While hate is a very strong emotion too,

It can never compare to my love for you

Love, Kid

_The fourth year, I wrote for a magazine, and I branched out into social issues. I decided to release a poem compilation, and I resigned from being an office worker._

Dear Liz,

I wrote for a magazine, and now I'm famous! I never thought that loving you so much would have this many benefits! I mean that in a good way, of course. I quit my job too, that way I can focus more on poetry. Here's another poem for you!

There's a drumming noise inside my head that starts when you around

I swear that you could hear it; it makes such an almighty sound!

Louder than sirens, louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell!

Love, Kid

_These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for fifteen years straight. And there is still no reply and there is still no reply._

_By the fifth year, I was a pro poet! I captivated women 20-34. But since I was so earnest, I saw other girls as inexperienced radishes._

Dear Liz,

I went to an event to sign some of my poem books, and some girls wanted to date me. I politely told them no, I have a girlfriend. You're the most beautiful girl on the planet, Liz.

Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose, of you!

I don't want to live! I don't want to breathe!

Unless I feel you next to me

You take the pain I feel.

Love, Kid

_In the sixth year, my body was ruined. I'd already passed 2000 poems. Not a bone had been broken! Not an organ had been damaged!_

Dear Liz,

I fell down the stairs yesterday, I tripped up on an envelope. But don't worry, I'm perfectly fine! I wrote another poem today.

I will be the one that's going to hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire!

No! You'll never be alone!

When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars.

Hear my whispers in the dark.

Love, Kid

_By the seventh year I was in perfect form! So today I'll compare you to something. Perhaps you're like extreme ironing, or maybe an inner compound product space._

Dear Liz,

I wrote another poem about my undying love for you!

Baby its fact, that our love is true

The way black is black

And blue is just blue

My love is true, it's a matter of fact!

Oh, and you love me too, it's as simple as that!

Love, Kid

_By the eighth year, I hadn't changed! So today, I'll compare you to something. Perhaps you're like winning every sumo match in sixteen rounds, or perhaps you're like AMPA glutamine receptor._

Dear Liz,

I wrote yet another masterpiece about our love!

I saw a butterfly,

Sitting on you right shoulder

We kissed in,

The very corner of the room

Piano sounds rebound

In my head they spin round!

Love, Kid

_These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for fifteen years straight. And there is still no reply and there is still no reply._

_In the ninth year, I had an accident. I suffered quite a blow to the head. And even though I couldn't remember my own name, I still loved you._

Dear Liz,

The doctors say I have amnesia, but I remember you! And that I love you with all my heart. I got sudden poetry inspiration, and wrote this for you.

Check yes Juliet, are you with me

Rain is pouring down on the side walk

I won't go until you come outside.

Check yes Juliet

Kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight.

Love,

_Through the tenth year and eleventh year, my memories never came back. And yet, I loved you. All I could want was your reply._

Dear Liz,

I still can't remember anything but you...

Run baby run,

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart of,

You give them the chance.

Don't sell your heart,

Don't say

We're not meant to be!

Love,

_Through the twelfth year and thirteenth year, they still hadn't returned. But I still loved you, it was all I had._

Dear Liz,

I love you so much... and I don't even know who I am...

Up until now I have sworn to myself,

That I'm content,

With loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

You are the only exception

_Even by the fourteenth year, they hadn't come back. The days were frightening and uneasy. All I wanted was a glimpse of you, all I wanted was to hear your voice._

Dear Liz,

You have no idea how much I love you! I wish you would reply!

As I move, my, feet

Towards your body

I can hear this beat,

It fills my head up and gets louder

And louder!

Love,

_These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for fifteen years straight. And there is still no reply and there is still no reply._

_During the fifteenth year, my memories came back I remembered everything and burst into tears! Because I remembered..._

Dear Liz,

I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

_That fifteen years ago, you died._

_These poems written of my love for you, if they kept piling up, would they someday reach you? In your former room, every day, they stacked upwards. I couldn't see you anymore, but I kept loving you. I thought we could meet again, but you disappeared again._

Dear Liz,

I remember now. I remember what happened. I'm sorry, I couldn't save you... I couldn't help you...

I

LOVE

YOU

LIZ

Love, Kid

_These poems written of my love for you, I've been sending them for sixteen years straight. And there is still no reply and there is still no reply._

A young man, let's go of a heart shaped balloon, tied to a letter. As the balloon floats up and away, tears shed down his face.

_I Love You_

* * *

I love this song! I need to stop writing fics where Liz dies! Hope you enjoyed it! The first two poems are mine, the second is from a site, the rest are lyrics from some of my favorite songs. The original song is called A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Yeas, by the vocloid VY2 Yuma. If you want to watch it, look up A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years live action (That one's more emotional. Plus one of their cosplayers does Soul Eater!)


End file.
